


Stranded and Chosen

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Feral, Feral Behavior, Ferals, Feralstuck, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oviposition, Stranded, Xeno, sollux gets fucked by a feral karkat and gets eggs in him idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat is desperate to lay his eggs and spread his genes. Luckily, a human washes on the shore at the perfect time.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Stranded and Chosen

_Deep within the waves I plunged, where the water did nothing more than take my words and take my thoughts. She embraced me within a cocoon of comfort, and in my last moments I finally realized the beauty of the ocean around me._

* * *

The sand is coarse. That’s the first thought that enters Sollux’s mind. _The sand is coarse. And it’s stuck in my mouth. And I’m eating sand– wait, what the fuck._

Why the fuck is there sand?

Bloodshot eyes snap open, and Sollux Captor scrambles to his knees with renewed energy. A volley of sand and spit comes out of his mouth with a few heaving gasps. He shivers, as his clothes are soaked to the bone, and he blearily looks around as he hugs himself with thin, wiry arms. The first thing he notices is the weather- which is bright and sunny, the sun beating down on his back like pairs of eyes staring him down. He hears the sound of waves crashing behind him, and he spared a glance to see a vast expanse of ocean, as far as his eyes could see. And in front of him- a line of palm trees, almost as if he’s in some cliche movie. A vast jungle rests beyond.

“This isn’t the boat.”

It takes him a moment to get his bearings, before he eventually kicks into action. Well, less action, and more panic. His legs wobble like a newborn calf’s, and he shakily skitters away from the rolling tide, further down the beach. None of his bags are nowhere in sight, and even though he wants to collapse into the sand and scream his heart out, he knew that at least walking along the shore will prove useful. Just don’t think about the long term effects of this. Don’t think about how you’re stranded. Just work.

His hair dries uncomfortably against his forehead, sticking in odd angles that feel like damp worms. His clothes dry similarly, getting stiff and hard against his glass spun, skinny body. It makes the constant repetition of _work, work, work_ ever so harder to maintain, and Sollux eventually half jogs, half limps back to his initial starting point. He’ll try to find any shit later. Right now he just wants to collapse.

So, he does. He kicks some sand aside, carefully sets his glasses down beside him, and collapses onto the sand. This is better than doing absolutely nothing, he supposes.

* * *

He wakes up later that night. “Oh my god.” He says, because he slaps his hand to the side to retrieve his glasses, and there’s nothing there except sand, sand, and more sand. “Oh my god. What the fuck. Where the fuck did they go.” This is just another problem to add to the pile, alongside getting flung of a cruiseship and being farted out onto an abandoned fucking island. Should he freak out right now? Probably. He probably should.

He can still see, but it’s blurry as shit. All he can see is the vague blue-black of the ocean, tall stalks and color that resembles trees, and some type of black-gray thing that sits a few hundred feet ahead of him–

What.

The thing snaps its head over to him, and Sollux immediately freezes up. He has a good feeling to where his glasses went. But even _he_ knows messing with some… _thing,_ would be a pretty terrible and fucked up idea. He tries to stay calm, even if his heart is beating out of his chest.

But oh god, the thing approaches him.

It walks on all fours, or at least Sollux thinks so. It’s huge and hulking, and when it comes closer, he can hear deep huffs of breath. It smells like sweat and dog. Wet dog. Sollux wrinkles his nose and stays stiff as a board. And– oh my god oh my god oh my god it’s sniffing my leg what the fuck what the _fuck._

Out of all the fucking islands he had to go to, it had to be the one with a weird fucking beast he can’t even see.

Slowly, as slow as he can possibly go, Sollux reaches his hand forward. He can feel hot breath against his fingers. Then, hardness. His glasses. He rips it out of the thing’s mouth. “ _Fuck.”_ He says, because his glasses are so slobbery and disgusting. But he still puts it on, even if the smell of them makes him want to hurl.

It’s nothing like anything he’d ever seen, even in HD. It’s broad and statured and obviously strong, if the thick muscles were any indication. Amongst a mop of curly black hair sits two orange horns, small and nubbed around the edge. Huge, orange-yellow eyes stare up at Sollux, and it does that weird cat thing where the pupils go from pools of black to something as thin and sharp as a needle. It’s covered in thick fur, and its back legs are similar to that of a cat’s. It’s strangely feline and canine at the same time, and it sticks a fat, human-like nose on his leg once more. Sollux lets out a wheeze in the back of his throat.

“Uh.” Sollux stares at its sharp, canine teeth and broad snout. “Hello?” He notices a short, thick tail twitch from side to side. It’s clearly interested, interested in _him,_ and he can’t tell why. The thing pauses, sniffing a thigh, before it aggressively shoves its nose against the man’s crotch. Sollux squeals.

“Ah- that’s my dick!” Apparently scrambling backwards wasn’t the right answer, because the thing immediately snarls, tone deep and raspy and husky all the same. It lifts itself on its hind legs, towering over Sollux, and presses strange paws that look like a hybrid of a paw and hand against his chest. He can see scars cutting into its front legs, parting fur and deep red in color, as well as curling blunt claws at the end of weird looking fingers. Without warning teeth are inches from Sollux’s jugular, and he can smell rot and bad breath coming from that maw, and he yelps in alarm when he feels teeth gently fix against his pulse.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god

For some reason, it doesn’t kill him. It stays in that position, almost as if it was thinking to itself, before it let out a deep raspy huff, dropping Sollux in the sand. Sollux didn’t notice the sweat beading down his forehead until he knew he wasn’t going to die from some feral animal. Unluckily for him, however, is the fact that it’s still lying on his chest.

“Get off-” He tries to push, but it’s like he’s trying to push a truck. The thing wont move a single fucking inch from its position, firmly on top of him. There’s some strange flush passing over its snout, and Sollux growls. “-for christ’s sake, get the fuck _off_ of me.” It doesn’t understand him, it doesn’t move an inch.

If only this thing was smart enough to get the fuck off– oh my god what the fuck is that why is it squirming why is it on top of me

He can feel something wriggling against his pants, squirming like some worm or snake, but much hotter. It leaves a deep flush on Sollux’s cheeks, something he can’t quite reason with, and he nearly shrieks when the beast’s back claws latch onto his pants, and easily rip them clean off. Including boxers. Sollux’s cock is instantly being surrounded by something hot and wet, and he can’t help but let out an involuntary moan. Partway in surprise, partway in pleasure.

The creature seemingly enjoys that sound, as it lets out a deep rumble that’s similar to a purr. Nuzzling his cheek with a gray nose, Sollux hisses, his dick thoroughly surrounded by moving ridges, slick slime, and the soft feeling of furry balls against the underside of his shaft. He scrambles his hands until he takes a grip of the thick fur upon the thing’s back.

He starts to understand why it wanted to be so close.

Its hips shuffle, and he feels as it slowly situates its body downward, until its belly is firmly planted right on top of yours. A soft tongue is lapping against his cheek, leaving a line of saliva that smells just as dog-like as the rest of it. Sollux would’ve been disgusted, if not for the fat he’s getting fucked, and that he’s _enjoying_ it. His mind is breaking between pleasurable fog and confused questions, and all he does is moan with each twitch and movement of the body above him.

The weird bulge keeps working at his own dick, rubbing up and down, making his hard cock shiver with pleasure. Pre can’t help but dribble down from his head, mixing with the strange slime the own creature’s bulge emits. It helps with the rubbing and pumping, creating soft squelches amongst Sollux’s gasps and groans, as well as the feral’s pants. He feels as if the thing is trying to pleasure him, what with how gentle and slow it is. Sollux is confused as to why- if it’s some feral, what instinct is making this happen?

He doesn’t dwell on the thought for long, as with one final pump of the thing, Sollux cries out, ropes of come shooting from him, most likely staining the fur around the feral’s dick. His breath is heaving, sighing in relief as he feels the strange bulge leave his softening one, but he soon realizes that the creature isn’t done yet. It shuffles, making sand move around them, and the bulge wriggles and writhes before it slithers downward, and-

Sollux screams as it’s violently shoved up his ass.

The feral isn’t gentle anymore. It growls and purrs, aggressively pumping in and out, in and out. Each thrust is accentuated with wet slaps and heavy squelches, and Sollux’s body moves and shifts with the rhythm of each pump. It leaves white hot pain shooting through his system, but he still moans, his dick already becoming hard once again. He grasps onto the thing with white knuckles, sobbing from the overstimulation.

He feels a tongue lap over his scraggly hair, and he swears the thing is trying to give him comfort. Some type of comfort, to help him through this immediate, violent fuck. He’s never been fucked in the ass, so each thrust and slam feels like a new type of pain, and pain that eventually culminates when the alien cock’s top reaches his sweet spot. His voice raises to a scream, and another rope of jizz comes spurting from his length, coating not only his own belly, but the thing’s.

It continues, but its pants are becoming harder, more shallow. Its thrusts become less rhythmic and more sporadic, faster and faster, until it snaps its fangs and snarls into the air. Cum fills Sollux, and he cries out, the last few spurts of his own material coming from him as his belly slightly bloats.

Before he can try to move away, he feels something. Something hard and round, stuck within the creature’s cock below. Gasping, Sollux arches his hips, feeling something large and smooth slip into his asshole. For some reason, as if the feral is willing it, he can feel it enter something near his gut. A second one slips through, and a third, and a fourth. With each new egg entering him, Sollux feels himself become fuller and fuller, until he eventually feels like he’s about to burst. The last egg slips in, slow and methodical…

The beast’s dick twitches, and gently moves. No eggs or genetic material come out, and stay trapped within him. His belly is distended, full and round, and Sollux slowly rubs it as he feels endorphins race through his body.

The creature, nubby horns and all, gently nudges him. He can almost feel the raw affection and love come off of it. His legs like jelly, he attempts to stand, but he’s unable to- and the beast takes hold of his neck, gentle and cautious.

With a purr rumbling in its throat, it sets off towards the jungle, ready to care for the creature that will lay its young.


End file.
